Summit
by noo-sama
Summary: Bienvenidos a Gakuen! preparatoria predilecta y exclusiva para varones. Albergue de chicos problema e incesantes desordenes, o sería así hasta que a la vieja señora Kinomoto le diese por entrometerse. AU.


_**Summit**_

_Por _Noosama

_Capítulo I_

* * *

Nuevamente le di una furtiva mirada al disfraz que me había puesto hace más de una hora, analicé mi apariencia tanto como pude y me resulto imposible no mofarme de mi apariencia. Aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme impresionada y ¡es que realmente luzco como una anciana!

Con suma delicadeza sigo levemente con el dedo índice las líneas enmarcadas en mi rostro, cada uno de los trazos realmente dan la impresión de ser arrugas. De manera juguetona tendí los brazos hacia adelante para escrutar nuevamente la vestimenta que me habían asignado para ese día en especial, solté otra carcajada al ver el sweater de lana rosada que llevaba encima. Sentí una pequeña presión en la muñeca y al remangar la manga del sweater para ver que me causaba la molestia entre en cuenta de que tan solo se trataba de un reloj de gamuza rosada que combinaba a la perfección con el atuendo.

Baje la mirada y estire las piernas para encontrarme con una falda kilométrica que sin mucho esfuerzo podría pasar como las cortinas de la casa de la abuela y los zapatos, a pesar de parecer un par de reliquias no podía quejarme, son mucho más cómodos que los tacones que tiendo a ponerme.

Escuche el sonido de un claxon el cual me llamaba desde afuera, suspire, tome el bolso, mis llaves y me dispuse a salir.

"_En que te metiste Sakura"_ me reprimí al entrar al Volkswagen rojo,

— Buen día— saludé al anciano conductor quien me respondió con la misma energía y una leve reverencia de cabeza. Al verlo concentrado tras el volante me dio por imitarlo.

En menos de lo que pensé ya nos encontrábamos frente a una imponente muralla en la cual se podía leer claramente "Preparatoria Gakuen" la cual sería denominada "la más imponente de Tomoeda" ya bien conocida por sus impresionantes espacios de estudio y recreación, los inigualables eventos y actos que año tras año se realizaban en su nombre pero por sobre todo el buen manejo y enseñanza que se da a sus alumnos problema.

No pude evitar reír levemente ante mi última idea, si precisamente yo entraba a enseñar porque los nombrados como mejores maestros habían salido huyendo uno tras otro al haber sido espantados por unos simples estudiantes,

—Gracias — pronuncié antes de salir del vehículo.

Ningún estudiante, por ningún motivo lograría hacerme huir. _Primero tendría que morir de alguna forma_ me dije decidida.

No me iré, sin antes haber acabado el año escolar, me prometí al avanzar hacia la oficina del hombre quien estaría a cargo, el hombre quien me habría convencido de disfrazarme y enseñar en Gakuen, nadie más y nadie menos que el señor Kinomoto, mi abuelo.

Anuncie mi entrada a su oficina con tres golpes en la puerta y antes de dar mi tercer paso dentro del espaciosa oficina fui recibida con una mirada algo divertida y una risa ahogada que no había podido ser bien disimulada.

— ¿Lista para tu primer día?

—Como siempre— mascullé en tono afirmativo al notar la mirada analítica que se posaba sobre mí en esos instantes.

—Creo que ya deberías dirigirte al salón— espetó mi abuelo recobrando ya algo de su usual seriedad. Con una pequeña reverencia me permití salir en dirección al salón que me habían asignado y no pude evitar sonreír al ver a los chicos de dieciocho, tal vez diecinueve años quienes en su mayoría intentaban aparentar ser ex convictos.

Di el primer paso entrando al aula y esta vez me sonreí mentalmente, he lidiado con peores, me dije un tanto orgullosa.

Nadie había notado mi presencia por lo cual me di un tiempo para examinar a los pocos que se encontraban sentados, con el mínimo de esfuerzo ese mismo día y ya los tendría bien controlados.

Rápidamente dirigí la mirada hacia los bordes del salón y me encontré con varios otros apoyados sobre la pared en poses retadoras probablemente amenazando a algunos otros a quienes no podía ver, un par de clases, tres a lo mucho me dije segura.

Siguiendo mi recorrido puse la vista en mi asiento encontrándome con una figura delgada, cabellos negros pulcramente peinados, y un par de ojos azules ocultos tras un par de lentes delgados, mirándome con una seriedad impasible.

Por último me encontré con una figura demasiado esbelta sentada sobre el escritorio en pose gatuna, con el cabello color chocolate ligeramente mojado el cual rogaba ser peinado, un tanto más abajo me encontré con una mirada miel penetrante y una sonrisa casi imperceptible y por alguna razón sentí una molestia en el estómago, no pude encontrarme más sorprendida cuando no pude darme un plazo mental para poder controlarlos. Aun así camine unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante para encontrarme mirándolos de forma acusadora.

En un delicado movimiento el chico de mirada azul sacó una rosa blanca de algún lugar cercano a su espalda para entregármela con un susurro armonioso.

—Madame— pronunció antes de irse a su asiento con un andar propio de un caballero del siglo pasado, dejándome algo confundida. Aun con la rosa en la mano fije la mirada en el chico de la mirada ámbar quien seguía cómodamente sentado en el escritorio.

—Welcome to the jungle— dijo él con una sonrisa burlona retirándose del escritorio aturdiéndome con su fragancia mentolada en el proceso.

Recuperando la postura me di el tiempo de ver la hora en mi reloj, había tardado dos minutos de más. Me apresure en saludar y presentarme esperando tener una cifra para el último par.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿¡Cómo les va!?

Después de una eternidad reaparezco ya que por fin me encuentro en vacaciones y llego a tener algo de tranquilidad, algo del amado tiempo para dedicarme a escribir y leerlas, bueno pasemos de mí, ahora les presento mi antiguo fic remodelado "Aprendiendo en Sanron" aunque ya ni el título de la historia ni el nombre de la preparatoria sean los mismos intento mantenerme fiel a la primera versión ¡jojojo! Ahora me dedicare a continuar los fics que deje a medias y a volver a subir a su vez los que quite ya hace tiempo (sin contar con algunos proyectos nuevos).

Sin más que decir les mando un gran abrazo cibernético esperando recibir ¡un par de reviews y galletas navideñas a cambio! Jajaja

Nos leemos


End file.
